


A letter to my beloved

by caketoria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoria/pseuds/caketoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter that popped up about someone who lost their significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to my beloved

Dear Beloved,

 

There are so many things I regret and so many things I wish I had said before you left. Like how I should have told you that I loved you more often, even though you probably got tired of hearing me say it so much. Or how I should've listened to you when you to told me to sleep earlier instead of staying up past midnight. Or how you told me not to be friends with bad people. You were only looking out for me and I should've listened to everything you said, but now I can never hear your sweet voice again. I wish you knew how much I love you and I wish you knew how much it broke me when you left. I had so many plans for our future and there were so many things we could have done together. I'm sorry I never took you on a picnic and I'm sorry I never kissed you in front of our friends because I was too embarrassed. I wanted the whole world to know that we were together and now they never will because you're gone and it's all my fault. I wish we had more time together. I would have taken you to see the stars in the planetarium or played my violin for you until my heart stopped. I would have taken you to see puppies in the pound and once they all start biting your shoes, we would have left to go to the park so we could pretend like we have a dog to walk. I would've cooked with you and played with your feet under the dinner table. I would have asked you to marry me when you were caught off guard and the last thing you expected at that moment was a proposal. I would have painted the nursery room with you as we awaited excitedly for our first child. I would have held your hand as we anxiously waited for the baby to pop out. I would have stood next to you as we set our child off to their first day of kindergarten, then high school, and finally college. I would have baked pies with you as we played with our grandchildren. Lastly, I would have been by your side on your death bed as you died of old age. I would have said my goodbyes then and told you how much I truly, truly love you instead of saying them now where you can never hear anything that I say. I regret so many things, but most of all I regret not spending every day with you like it was our last.


End file.
